


Something Intangible

by WastedAndReady



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post Ep: Fire Across the Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedAndReady/pseuds/WastedAndReady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka can feel the connection between Erza and Kanan. A coda for Fire Across the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Intangible

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom loves this ep, of course. After watching it, I couldn't shake my Master and Padawan feels, so here you go....

The hallway in front of the cockpit was crowded. The Ghost's crew had gathered across the width of the corridor and they were staring at Fulcrum, Ahsoka, as she spoke. "Many in this system and beyond have heard your message," she told them, her words drawing them in tightly. Until now, they had been alone, clinging to each other in the lonely darkness that threatened to swallow them. But Ahsoka appeared as a signal fire. They clustered around her as though they could catch her heat and as though, by her light, they could see others like themselves, bearing distant torches aloft in the dark.  
   
Kanan stood behind the others. He felt weary standing in the hallway, but was held tall by adrenaline. Like the rest of the crew, his attention was fixed on Ahsoka.  Her words buoyed him, distracting him momentarily from his lurking pain. In the force, Kanan could feel Ezra standing in front of him. Something airy and light flowed between them and swirled around them. He was half-surprised when it didn't rustle Ezra's hair in it's breeze.  
   
Ahsoka paused in her explanation and Hera suggested that everyone move to the lounge. Her own strength was waning and the hallway had filled with an odor of stale sweat. Sabine and Zeb moved first, setting off in the direction of the lounge. Kanan turned to follow and suddenly lost all stamina. Numbed pain roared to life in his veins and emotion washed over him. The ship seemed to tilt around him. He swayed with it, unable to fight as gravity pulled him downwards.

But Ezra reacted before Kanan even began to fall, before Hera or Ahsoka noticed that anything was wrong. Ezra quickly leaned into Kanan's side and held him upright with a firm hand against his chest. Kanan stumbled for an instant, then steadied himself, inhaled, and moved forward. Ezra dropped his hand and they both proceeded down the hall without giving the moment a second thought.  
   
Hera followed Kanan, worried, but Ahsoka lingered in the corridor. She could see the contrails of the moment. The Master and Padawan were connected. After losing and finding each other, their relief and joy resonated together and Ahsoka felt as though she could hear the buzz. It was a soft, happy sound like the hum of insects on a summer evening. It enveloped both of them and ricocheted off of their fellow crew members, a silent symphony that engulfed The Ghost in warmth and light. Ahsoka basked in it's familiar glow for a moment before moving on.  
   
The crew talked with Ahsoka in the lounge as ship drifted lazily through space. Eventually, the main computer's environmental controls cycled from 'day' to 'night', causing the on-board lights to dim. Everyone took this as a sign and retreated to their cabins.

For many nights after, Ezra would have nightmares that he was captured and tortured by the Inquisitor or that he'd never reached  Kanan in time, but that night, Ezra slept soundly. He had been gently rocked to sleep by the rhythmic ebb and flow of Zeb's snores and now the hum of the force bond washed gently over him, holding him in a warm, dreamless sleep. In the adjacent cabin, Hera was wrapped around Kanan like a blanket. He, too, slept deeply, enveloped by the soft buzz of the resonating force.  
   
Ahsoka sat by herself in the upper gun turret. She looked out at the stars and contemplated the force glow that filled the ship. She studied it calmly, observing it's facets with a pleasant detachment. Only a small, subconscious sigh belied the tendrils of nostalgia and mourning that curled around her bones. The future, as always, was uncertain, but the light side of the force was singing to her and she felt, for the first time in a long time, that something good was going to happen. A master and an apprentice would change the course of history, she knew that for certain. She had faith in the sacred tradition of the Master and Padawan. After all, she'd joined the rebellion because it's what Anakin would've done.


End file.
